


The Picture

by blearghthespiders



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blearghthespiders/pseuds/blearghthespiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How that picture of Ian came into existence. Shortest fic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture

Mandy wanted to ditch her 3rd period Art class, but then she remembered they were supposed to be doing photography that day, which was easy and meant she got to leave the classroom and wander around the school.

First, she texted Lip to skip class, and come hang out with her, but he hadn’t even bother texting her back.

So she texted Ian instead. Like always, she could count on Ian.

They met up behind the cafeteria.

Mandy had some weed on her, and they smoked it out of an empty coke can.

They talked about nothing important for a little while, before Mandy finally said, “I should probably take at least one picture before going back to class.”

“Yeah that’d probably be a good idea,” Ian laughed. He then grabbed the beanie that Mandy was wearing, which he had a habit of doing, and put it on his own head. “Take a picture of me.”

Mandy smirked. “I think we’re supposed to capture something in nature… and you know how the bible says ‘gays aren’t natural…’”

Ian rolled his eyes and flipped Mandy off.

“Ooh, that’s perfect!” Mandy laughed, “Stay still.”

Ian made a face as Mandy took his picture.

It ended up being the only picture Mandy took that day, and she got a D on the assignment.

Not that she minded. It was worth getting to spend the time with Ian. Besides, she wasn’t exactly doing well in any of her classes, anyway.

After the pictures were developed and graded, the students got to take them home.

Mandy decided she liked her picture enough to stick it in the mirror above her dresser.

Ian would roll his eyes at the picture any time he came over.

It was about three weeks after Ian was gone before she even realized the picture was missing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had Ian take the beanie from Mandy because he literally never wore a beanie before that pic.


End file.
